Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ishaan sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Ishaan also earns a $$31$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Ishaan wants to earn at least $$74$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ishaan will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ishaan wants to make at least $$74$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $74$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $74$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $31 \geq $74$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $74 - $31 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $43 $ $x \geq \dfrac{43}{10} \approx 4.30$ Since Ishaan cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $4.30$ up to $5$ Ishaan must sell at least 5 subscriptions this week.